The invention relates to a device for mixing a flowable or pourable medium, in particular, a viscous medium. The device comprises a container receiving the medium as well as at least two mixing elements arranged on a rotatable shaft on substantially radially projecting support arms, wherein the mixing elements are tubular with open end faces and are conically shaped at least across an area of partial length, wherein the end face pointing in the direction of rotation has the greater cross-section and wherein the central axis has a slant angle relative to the plane of rotation.
The mixing device according to the invention is suitable for low viscosity to high viscosity fluids. The special field of application are fluids of very high viscosity. Moreover, the mixing device according to the invention is suitable for pourable solids.
The mixing device of the aforementioned kind is known from DE 39 01 894 C2. This mixing device particularly for high viscosity media has a container for receiving the medium, and a rotatable shaft is vertically arranged in the container. Support arms extend approximately radially away from the lower end of this shaft. Mixing elements are provided at the forward end of these support arms. They are tubular with a closed peripheral wall surface wherein the end faces of the tube are open, respectively. Across an area of partial length, these tubular elements are conically shaped wherein the end face with the larger cross-section points in the direction of rotation. The central axes of the mixing elements are slanted relative to the plane of rotation. The basic principle of this known mixing device is that the medium flows through the mixing elements when the shaft rotates. Because of the slanted position of the mixing elements, the medium contained within the container is subjected to a circular movement.
In particular in the case of media having a very high viscosity, there is the risk in the case of the known mixing devices that a plug will form within the conically shaped mixing elements so that medium can no longer flow through the mixing element.
This massively impairs the success of the mixing process.